A device for mounting a carburetor on an internal combustion engine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,866. In this device, the intake pipe is attached to a cylinder flange via a sealing ring. The end faces of the cylinder flange and the intake pipe face each other and are axially spaced relative to each other. The end faces have respective flanges which are surroundingly form tight engaged by corresponding ones of axial end sections of the sealing ring. The sealing ring is made of an elastic material, such as rubber, in order to ensure an adequately high elasticity for the assembly and in order to compensate for manufacturing tolerances of the cylinder flange and intake pipe. The elastic sealing ring attenuates the engine vibrations in order to substantially keep vibrations away from the carburetor attached to the intake pipe.
The sealing ring can swell because of the influence of fuel whereby the attachment of the sealing ring to the cylinder flange and to the intake pipe can loosen. The integrity of the seal is affected. In this way, unwanted air can be inducted whereby the mixture supplied to the engine can be changed in a disadvantageous manner. The connection can loosen when mechanical loads occur such as intense vibrations or bumping.
It is also known to fix the sealing ring via pipe clamps on the cylinder and on the intake pipe. This connection can withstand higher mechanical loading but the sealing ring is subjected to increased loading in the region of the pipe clamp connection because of the material being squeezed. In this region, the problem of fissure formation is increased with the result that the connection will no longer be tight.